cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube SMP (Season 1)
Cube SMP is a private, whitelisted, invite-only server created by Graser10 & StrauberryJam and is hosted by Mineplex. It began on November 25th, 2013. Most of the members of the Cube consist of the UHC Roster. Members cannot join of their own accord but have been invited over time by Graser and the other members. There is a voting system that determines who should be invited. After a year of playing on the Cube SMP, the Cube did an Anniversary special containing all the builds and shops that was created through out the year. On the anniversary, they have announced that a second season is said to be made very soon. It will likely contain the same members from Season 1 and will likely add new members as the series progresses. The Season One Recap video. It includes a recap on what has happened on the first year of the Cube SMP, the video as promised includes the map download that many viewers has wanted. Members PWG - (Problems with Group) P - (Personal/Personal Issues) U - (Unknown Dates) R - (Returned) A - (Active on YouTube/Cube SMP) I - (Inactive/Hiatus) AFP - (April Fools Prank) S - (Server Issues) C - (Completed/Finished the series) (1) - First Time (2) - Second Time Notes: *More information about said member leaving is below (Departures and Explanations) * StrauberryJam, Vasehh, Bee, and Kricken were all involved in a problem that caused them to all leave the server. StrauberryJam returned, but the others never officially returned. Note: Vas and Bee returned for the anniversary tour of Cube SMP S1. * Kiingtong was pranked on April Fools Day that he was on the server, but then was actually invited in July. * Stacy left the server because she had finished her series and wanted to focus on other series. * BigMoney is no longer interested in playing Minecraft. * Many of the Cube members (including Rusher, Pat, and HBomb) terminated their series around December 15th, 2014 because of the upcoming reset for season 2. *Parker uploaded a new episode of the Cube SMP (Season 1), his perspective will continue to on with a new spinoff series. The episode can be viewed here. Major Events * Court Cases *Cube Karaoke *Cube Olympics *Cube Race Track Event *Cube Silent Auction *Cube Survival Games *HBomb's Public Auctions *PvP Tournament *Scavenger Hunt *Stacy's 4th of July Barbecue *Stacy's Easter Egg Hunt *The Elections *The Ender Dragon Fight *Wither Fights * The Purge Mini-Games *ABBA Caving *Capture the Flag *Hide and Seek *King President *Spleef *Queen Dolphin *Cubversial Studios Builds *Major builds (excluding houses and shops). *Spawn Hotel - Vas *Spawn - Bayani *PvP Arena - Bayani *White House - Bayani (with HBomb & Parker) *Nether Hub - Bayani *Portrait of Ex-President Tybzi - HBomb & Parker *Portrait of President Rusher - HBomb *Casino - ThatOneTomahawk (Later Revised by ChildDolphin, Bought over by Graser10 and TheCampingRusher) *Green House - Bayani *Bank - Bayani *Lost and Found - Graser, Defek & MrMitch *Cube Rollercoaster - Straub, Vas & Graser (Later Destroyed) *King of the Ladder - Vas (Later Destroyed) *Community Mine - Straub *Skeleton XP Grinder - HBomb *End XP Farm - HBomb *Spleef Arena - Graser (Later Destroyed) *The Sky Scraper/Cubeplex - Straub *The Museum - Dolphin & Graser *The Archery Range - Grape *The Olympic Stadium - Dolphin *The Courthouse - Rusher & Dolphin *The Horse Racing Track - Bayani *Cube Karaoke - Bayani *Dolphin's Dip & Dive - Dolphin *Nether Themed Parkour - Parker *Gold Farm - HBomb *Jungle Gym - Kermit (Later Destroyed) *Cube Theater - Dolphin & Graser *Wither Farm - HBomb Shops *Bayani's Kit Shop *Bee/Devon's Flower Shop *Devon's Mesa Shop *Devon's Mine *Dolphin's Drawings *Dolphin's Water Builds *Dul's Manual Labor Stand *Grape's Quartz Shop *Grape's Wither Shop *Graser and Rusher's Casino *Graser's Goodies *Graser's Iron Shop *Graser's Lapis Shop *Graser's Mob Drop Shop *Graser's Quicky Endy *HBomb's Auction House (Chapel Every Other Week) *HBomb's 'Beats By H' Music Shop *HBomb's Chipotle *HBomb's Evil Villian's Valuables *HBomb's Nether Starbucks *HBomb's Souvenir Shop (Located at HBomb's Getaway) *Kermit's Bait & Tackle *Kermit's Cake *Kermit's Greenhouse (Not open yet) *Kermit's Trading Co. *Kevin's Emerald Shop *Kevin's Firework Shop *Kevin's Medieval Shop *Kevin's Pizzeria *Kevin's Staples *Kevin's Wool & Dye Shop *Kiani Build Co. *MrMitch's Bakery *Parker's Diamond Dance *Parker's Dollar Store (Not open yet) *Parker's Enchanting Library *Parker's Minute Shop *PatClone's Sand Shack *Rusher's CubeDonalds *Rusher & Dolphin Investments *Rusher's Got Wood *Stacy's Cat Cafe *Stacy's Donkey Depot & Mule Menagerie *Stacy's Equine Emporium *Stacy's Ink Shack *Stacy's Stables *Straub's Bee's Honey Shop *Straub's Clean Up Crew *Straub's Thrift Shop (Later Destroyed) *Straub's Future Shop *Straub's Struabco Wholesale Foods *The Cube Bank *The News Stand *Tomahawk's Build a Sword Workshop *Tomahawk's Melon Farm *Tomahawk's Podzol Shop *Tomahawk's Potion Shop *TYBZI's "Not So Black" Market *TYBZI's Trading Post Pranks * One of the most popular pranks is the "You're ugly" prank by Tomahawk (writing it in obsidian over Graser's house). * Tomahawk pranked Stacy by filling her house with pink sheep. She then pranked him back by filling his house with pink wool. * Following UHC Season 7, Bayani built a pixelart of Rusher's face with the words 'What're you doing?' in obsidian above the whitehouse as Rusher was killed by Dul on episode 2, which resulted in Rusher being made fun of many times. * MrMitch361 and ChildDolphin created a small team to prank people with called 'Team Blue'. They have pranked Graser in his 95th video by messing up the chests in the block shop, covered the hill at Stacy's base with waterfalls and released Kermit's sheep. After Rusher found the Team Blue base in Dolphin's house, Rusher, Parker and TYBZI had the idea of forming 'Team Red'. * Many weeks earlier, Rusher and Dolphin pranked Mitch in the same way as Team Blue did to Graser, but they messed up many more things than Mitch and Dolphin did. * Strauberryjam's prank on H was a chunk error prank, it took him many hours to dig out and he did it exactly one chunk. Straub skyped H and told him to record and that there was a chunk error by his house. H thought the blue carpet Straub put at the bottom was water, so he jumped down and nearly killed himself. * Also following UHC Season 7, Parker Pranked Graser by doing pixel arts of Gold Ingots all over Graser's house and shops after he was killed in UHC while trying to make a deal with Graser. * Tomahawk started the 'pixel game' - ** Tomahawk started the game by creating a pixel art of a demon Pikachu at Graser's house ** Graser Then pixelled H's base with his face and '#EV' (evil villain), as well as a '1' at Grape's base in reference to his first death at the PvP tournament ** H Then pixelled ChildDolphin with his face in front of his house, which Dolphin liked and didn't take down ** Grape pixelled Graser back with a penguin (referring to his club penguin days) ** Dolphin pixelled MrMitch with his face ** MrMitch pixelled Rusher with his face and a switch that caused the pixel art to blow up ** Rusher pixelled Parker with Cartman from Southpark * In response to Tomahawk's inhumane treatment of cows at his base, Devon built a crying cow pixel art at tomahawks house. Tomahawk then attempted to prank Devon back with the same cow, this time crying lava, but it failed when the cow burnt down. * After Rusher complained about having to get wood for his wood shop, Straub pranked him by building a giant tree on top of it. * Devon and Parker then pranked Straub by covering the skyscraper in lava. * Bayani pranked Parker by filling his base with chickens and then building a giant chicken outside it, which was also filled with chickens. As of the moment Parker is keeping the giant chicken and has named it. * Straub pranked Devon in response to the lava prank by TP'ing his house with white wool, however due to issues with the new snapshot, it wasn't saved. * Parker pranked Graser by having Jon duplicate the server, and then Parker "accidentally" blowing up Graser's Goodies Shop in the duplicate server The actual shop on the real server was all intact after the prank Within hours of the prank being released, it has easily become one of the most popular and favorite pranks among viewers * Straub's 101 episode of the cube contained 10 pranks including, tping Devon's house again, pizza pixel art at Grasers home, filling Rushers obsidian shop with obsidian, replacing Grasers donkey dinnerbone... * HBomb pranked the CampingRusher by making his house "End" themed. H saw the perfect oppurtunity to prank him due to rusher being away for 3 weeks in Africa. (which gave him enough time to finish the prank) H placed end stone all over the surroundings of his house, made a pixel art of the ender dragon and enderman figures using coal blocks and wither heads. Presidents Note: TYBZI was never officialy elected, he was appointed a few months after the start of CubeSMP as the president. For the first election, HBomb, Rusher, TYBZI and Dolphin competed to become President. ChildDolphin: 5,210 votes TYBZI: 15,273 votes HBomb: 21,116 votes Rusher: 29,160 votes TheCampingRusher (currently in office) was elected the cube president from votes from viewers and cube members. Team Red Vs Team Blue Vs Team Anoymous Team Red Members: ParkerGames, TYBZI Base Location: At Heyimbee's old village under the well Team Blue Members: ChildDolphin, Mr Mitch Original Base Location: Behind Dolphin's house New Base Location: Unknown Team Yellow Members: Yet to be revealed - it is currently not known who the members are. Team Yellow's Base is behind Bee's hive (behind the tree) their is a ladder down to it. Team Anonymous : Graser and StrauberryJam Note: Team Anonymous is not an official team, but Graser and Straub referred to themselves as 'Anonymous' on a sign. Timeline of Major Events Please take in consideration that dates might be incorrect. '' ''(The unknown members are unknown because, they haven't really specified when they joined or if they were invited (ex:Big Money). You can contribute, if you would like.) *'11/25/13 -' Cube Is Born *'Nov-Dec 2013 - '''Think cut-ties with Graser *'Original Members: HBomb, Graser, Straub, Vas, Bayani, Tomahawk, Devon, Rusher, MrMitch, ChildDolphin, TYBZI, and Kermit *'Unknown Members: '''MistaCrayola, Defek, and *Big Money *'January Newcomers - 'Kricken, Pat, and Grape *'February Newcomers - 'Dul, Stacy, Bee, and Parker *'02/08/14 - 'Rusher begins uploading Cube episodes *'02/09/14 -''' Defek (Jon) takes an indefinite hiatus *'02/27/14 -' Straub is no longer part of the Cube or be associated with any members with the exception of Bee and Vasehh *'03/23/14 -' There are 18 active Cube members * '03/26/14 - '''Kermit stops uploading due to personal issues *'03/28/14 - 'Kricken leaves the Cube SMP *'04/01/14 - 'Kiingtonq "gets an invite" to the Cube (April Fools Prank) *'April 2014 -''' Cube Elections Begins. Rusher, Dolphin, HBomb, and TYBZI were all running *'04/10/14 -' Straub rejoins the Cube *'04/16/14 -' MistaCrayola makes a return *'04/18/14 -' Vasehh officially left the Cube SMP *'05/13/14 -' Results for the New President came in, Rusher became the new official Cube President * '05/27/14 - '''Graser has uploaded 100 episodes of the Cube * '''05/31/14 - '''Bayani revealed his face *'06/03/14 -''' Bee 'officially' quit Youtube. *'06/06/14 -' There are 17 active Cube members, this does not include past members or inactive members (Vasehh, Jon, Kricken, Big, & Bee). *'06/13/14 -' Bayani has uploaded 100 episodes of the Cube *'06/13/14 -' Kermit has officially come back to the Cube from a long break, as shown on his channel. Also Graser tweeted a picture of Kermit on the Cube saying 'GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!!!!11' *'06/15/14 -' HBomb uploaded his 100th episode of Cube SMP *'06/26/14 -' ChildDolphin uploaded this 100th episode of Cube SMP * '''Vidcon 2014 - '''Devon, DulJuice, Tomahawk and Stacy all met at '''VidCon 2014. * Many of the cube members will be attending''' PAX Prime 2014'. Members confirmed to be going include Graser, HBomb, Rusher, Dolphin, MrMitch, Tybzi, Kevin, Bayani, Grape, Tomahawk, Parker and Pat. This will be the first time that the majority of them meet and will also be the first time that Graser's face will be revealed. H said he will do a face reveal before PAX whereas Graser is just allowing people to post pictures and videos of him that are taken there. Kevin has confirmed that they have booked a 'Cube House' where some members will be staying and those that aren't can come to meet up with them. * '''07/06/14 -' There are 17 Active Cube Members: Graser, Hbomb, Straub, Bayani, Tybzi, Devon, Tomahawk, Dul, Parker, MrMitch, Rusher, Dolphin, Kermit, Grape, Pat, Kevin, and Stacy * 07/11/14 - 'Straub uploaded his 100th episode of Cube SMP. * '''7/12/14 - '''Kermit confirms that Big Money is no longer interested in Minecraft/YouTube and has moved to Arizona. * '''7/12/14 -' Modded Cube (Cube Evolution) was announced. * '7/16/14 - '''Parker hit 100k subs and did a Q/A video. ** One of the questions were, "Do you know what Graser looks like?", Parker then says "YES! BE JEALOUS!" So this tells us that most of the Cube members know what Graser looks like in real life. Though this could also mean Parker was trolling/joking around. * '''Late July Newcomers - '''JWong and Kiingtong * '''07/23/14 -' There are '''19 Active Cube Members: Graser, Hbomb, Straub, Bayani, TYBZI, Devon, Tomahawk, Dul, Parker, MrMitch, Rusher, Dolphin, Kermit, Grape, Pat, Kevin, Stacy, JWong, and Kiingtong * 8/3/14 - 'Kermit begins to have server issues that cause the server to crash. It was a possibility, but the server was never rolled back to before the incident. * '''8/3/14 - '''Cube Evolution (Modded Cube) is born. Check out the page for more info: Cube Evolution. * '''8/10/14 -' Straub held a stream and went into Kermit's base and the server did not crash, means his chunk was fixed or Straub didn't load the corrupt chunk. * '8/11/14 - '''Straub held a stream and has it so any questions about Vas were blocked from the comments, meaning that there may be more to their fallout than known. * '''8/23/14 - '''While doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Hbomb reveals his face. * '''8/28/14 - '''The Cube SMP with some friends are currently attending PAX. * '''8/28/14 - '''Graser's face is finally revealed at PAX. * '''9/30/14 - '''The Cube Olympics are held. * '''10/09/14 - '''Stacy announced that she would be leaving the Cube on episode 50. * '''10/17/14 - '''Kermit's girlfriend gave birth to their new born baby boy, Dashiell. The fandom has started to call the new born 'Little Frog' or 'Tadpole' * '''10/19/14 - '''Stacy has officially left the Cube SMP, but will continue to keep in touch with the members. * '''11/25/14 - '''Cubes one year anniversary, announcement of cube season 2. Controversies and Conflicts {''Notes: Defek and BigMoney were not properly introduced to the Cube nor were they nearly as active as most members were. } ''November - December 2013'' The birth of the Cube begins with having 12 original players join the SMP. The launch on the Cube SMP created tensions between Graser and Think; Think disagreeing on the idea of an SMP and Graser pursuing it. This argument later ended their friendship permanently. ''January 2014'' As the new year takes off, a new member joins the Cube SMP, Kricken. The first ever to be officially introduced and the first female player to join. Later on, two new members, Pat and Grape, also join the Cube family, increasing the number of members to 15 active members. As the month on January draws to a near, Kricken released a video about a new minecraft event, Mineorama, in Tomahawk tweeted out that the video was just her flaunting her chest. Graser later uploaded his ‘Episode 261 - Hunger Games’ video, in which he explains the situation between him and Think, confirming that they will no longer be associating. ''February 2014'' Beginning of the month, Kricken has suddenly stopped uploading Cube SMP episode with no explanation. Dul has officially joined the Cube as the second female player to do so, rising the count to 16 active members. Later on, Bayani and Devon had a miscommunication, in which Devon defends himself about his sexuality and was offended on what Bayani had said, which later grew into something larger. Bayani later apologized for his actions and made amends. As February draws near three newcomers join the Cube SMP family: Stacy, Bee, and Parker. Bayani and Dan (SteelxSaint) later has an argument about their videos, most particularly the ‘Spring’ video. Dan responded that the trend was stupid, in which Bayani defends himself by saying that it was all for fun and not a trend. Hbomb also respond by tweeting out Dan, that he uses JeromeASF for video views. ''March 2014'' March began with Straub’s explanation video finally uploaded, the video he explained his reasons for leaving the Cube SMP, and further explaining that he wanted to be known as Straub, not just another cube member. During, the middle of March a viewer tweeted out a pic of Bee in a bikini, that tagged Kricken. Bee responded negatively to the tweet by saying “girls can be b*****”, and Kricken later tweeted that “Bee called her a b****”. Late March, Kricken uploaded her own explanation video, explaining that the Cube members were becoming mean and rude. The video also contained why Think and Graser no longer associate. The result permanently ended her friendships with some of the Cube members. ''April 2014 '' April started with Bayani’s explanation video, giving his perspective, which made some of the viewers turn to his side, causing Kricken to receive most of the negativity. Later in April, Bayani and Bee had small argument which they later ended and made up. Straub later watched Bayani’s explanation video, in which Straub and Bayani made up and later joined the Cube once again with Vas. Tension began to surface once Bee and Bayani joined MCSG. While Bee and Bayani were talking, Bee stated that “if a guy was a douche to her she would avoid him”. Bayani responded back saying “but if they’re a douche to a girl you are best friends with them right?”. Bee later left the game and a viewer said “Who cares…” and then the biggest shock was to everyone when he said “man...Kricken was right all along lol”. Thus ending their friendship (for a while). Mid-April, Vas uploaded a video in which he explains his departure from the Cube SMP. His main reasons were very similar to what Straub said, being known as an individual than just another Cube member. Bee and Straub created more tensions when Bee forgot to edit a part on her Cube episode. In the video they talked about Kricken, which created drama between the viewers. The hate and negativity was mostly toward Bee and Straub. This also ended the friendship between Kricken and Straub. The beginning for Kricken and Bee. ''May 2014'' On May 26th, Bee made a vlog stating that she will be attending Sydney Fanfest. Straub comments “I’m buying the plane ticket no! See you in 18 hours! :D” This meant that Straub and Bee has re-kindled their friendship. Late May, Vas began trying to re-kindle his friendships with some of the Cube members which got unclear responses, as suggested by Vas by ignoring him. Ginger, a former competitor of the Cube UHC returned to YouTube to reveal that he will continue his YouTube career. Tensions fired up when he did a questions and answers revealing that he would not be returning to the “Cube Group” and states that “everyone in the Cube has huge heads with the exception of Grape and Jon (Defek)” ''June 2014'' The new month began with Bee leaving YouTube and the Cube. She further explains more on her Twitter that she has thought of leaving since June 2nd, 2014, uncertain if she will return in the near future or not. Even after her departure many of her viewers and friends supported her decision and hope for the best for her. Tofuu and Poke hosted a stream on June 7th, 2014 and said if they reach the goal, 1500 dollars, they would ‘join’ the Cube. They however did not reach the goal, but many viewers still wanted them to join the Cube, and seeing as the both associate with Cube members and Cube UHC, there is speculation why they haven’t been invited. On June 11th, 2014, Straub posted a picture with Bee on Twitter in a Survival Games lobby, and she has also tweeted and livestreamed since her departure, mainly Minecraft. Despite the recording for a week, Vas tweeting Graser and Straub, Graser unfollowed Vas on Twitter and Vas’ tweets and videos suggested that he would not be associating with the Cube members again after all. In a later vlog, he explained that he was unable to rejoin because although some welcomed him and tried to help him rejoin, others made it apparent that they did not want him back. It was explained why Graser and Straub were initially friendly towards him and when he tried to befriend them again, only to change their minds shortly after. During a YouNow livestream, Devon was doing a questions and answers, which he revealed that there has been some issues between him and Stacy due to her ignoring him when he asked her to record with him, as well as pact conflicts involving him, Stacy and Joey Graceffa, and said the he doesn’t think really likes him. However, a few days later Devon commented on his Cube episode saying that he has ‘no bad standings with Stacy or Joey’ suggesting in has been resolved. During the YouNow, Devon also explained, that he does not fit in with the Cube group, further saying “no one really understands him and his humor with exceptions of Parker, Dul, and at times Tomahawk. He gave an example of being ignore in a recent Hbomb livestream that few other members were part of. He also mentioned why he cannot record with Kricken, claiming that Kricken treats him as if he was at a “lower level”. Devon also added one more comment about Bee, that something bothers him about her, which he didn’t explain, probably to avoid more drama, it is assumed that this is settled as Bee makes a cameo in one of Devon's Cube episodes in August, in the episode "Bee" gives Devon deeds to her flower shop. It was later revealed that it was Bee playing in Straub's account and changing his skin to her own, ''July 2014 '' On July 1st, 2014, Bee tweeted out that she would be making a full return to Youtube. She later said that she would not be returning to the Cube SMP due to decision the members made and her respecting their decision. However, when asked about it, Straub said that she was unwhitelisted, and that he expected her to return lated and if not, then it wouldn’t bother him. Vas apologized to Graser again over Twitter, saying that he misses him and that he was sorry. After countless efforts, neither Straub or Graser has responded or spoken about it, causing some speculation within the viewers. Vas has since stopped posting any Minecraft related videos and would now use his channel for vlogging. Dolphin’s personal Twitter account was founded by viewers after he linked his girlfriend’s account, which caused some drama between him and the viewers. The account contained tweets and information that some people found offensive/shocking. He then changed and privated the account and deleted the tweet linking to it. July was a new beginning for Kricken as she has seemed to have resolved her previous argument on certain Cube members. Kricken seems to be in good terms with Dul, Rusher, Dolphin, Tybzi, Kermit, Bayani and former member Vas. Kricken and Bayani has also deleted or privated their explanation videos as they have a new found friendship and respect. Kricken has also ended the feud between Bee, and agreed to put this argument behind the. It is still speculating if Bee apologized for her actions. Bayani and Graser has a small argument over Twitter, which involved Bayani direct messaging a viewer saying “you’re really pretty...jk”, which blew up in the matter of minutes. Graser tried to calm down Bayani, but backfired when Bayani ‘retaliated’ by saying “unlike you Graser, I don’t ignore my problems”. The conversation was later deleted. The viewers were worried that this could have ended their friendship, but Bayani confirmed that they are not ‘fighting’. The after, Bayani kept quiet and didn’t upload a video or respond to anyone. On Twitter he said that he wanted to sleep it off and move on from his mistakes. He then deleted nearly all of his tweets and removed pictures of himself from Twitter, which some viewers believed was a response to the hate he was gaining from showing his videos lately. However, he then tweeted that he is fine and that he is making some ‘changes’. While Bayani tweeted about a deep episode on the Cube, a surprise happened when Bee tweeted back saying “I’m here and always have been if you needed a good old chat, think I’m blocked dunno how to get in contact but hope you’re okay”. This meant that Bayani purposely blocker her for personal reasons yet to be released. In a Cube episode, Kevin complained about Kermit’s new bait shop being obstructive at spawn. Kermit responded in his video, seemingly offended, and said it was ‘not cool to publicly bask someone’ which resulted hate toward Kevin and later removing his original video. ''August 2014'' August began with tensions surfacing when BloodZelos subtweeted Tybzi by saying “woah is my life hard stick to gaming commentaty dude. Stop complaining about your life and what you’ve been through”. Within a few minutes he began receiving hateful tweets from other viewers saying that he crossed the line. In about an hour he apologized for his action and asked people to drop the issue. A few hours later, Tybzi finally responded back to the issie which turned into a larger argument, ending with Tybzi saying that “I will stand up for what I believe” and BloodZelos taking a break from YouTube. While streaming Cube Evo, Straub received comments and questions about Vas, which were removed, meaning that there is more to his departure than known. On Graser’s newest Survival Games, he played with Straub, Dolphin, and Bee. The viewers found it strange seeing Bee record with Graser as they had not played for a while. Viewers began speculating that Bee could return to the Cube SMP and the Cube UHC, but doing it in a slow manner. While other are grateful to see the return of Bee, some viewers felt uneasy upon her possible return. Though the speculation of Bee returning to the Cube SMP was incorrect, she did still return to the Cube UHC roster, where several viewers were speechless to see her return. Others celebrated on her return some of the viewers were furious that she did. This also brought up the speculation that Straub could have convinced/pressured the group to let her in, though this is still speculation. ''September 2014'' The new month began with a HUGE surprise as Kricken posted a picture on Twitter that showed Graser with her saying “guess who?”. This may truly mean that Kricken has resolved her problems with Graser and most of the Cube members. Over Twitter, Bayani and Will said that the ship name “Kiani” is over, and that they are taking a break from recording with each other for a while. Bayani further explained this in his Tumblr, but it may be difficult to search for as it has been months since. Early September, Kricken has seemed to have also resolved her issue with Devon and Tomahawk as they have been seen more interactive on Twitter. ''October 2014'' October began as a steady month for the Cube, but it’s not always drama free and easy to avoid. On October 10, 2014, Stacy announced that she would be departing from the Cube SMP, but will continue to record and keep in touch with the members (not due to conflict with any of the members.She simply thought that her time on the cube was over). ''November 2014 '' On November 6th, Rusher uploaded one of his prank which involved Graser and his prank videos. The main issue that surfaced involved with money. The viewers believed that Graser only make videos for money, but in response Rusher supported Graser by saying that money was an added bonus on doing Youtube and viewers also defended them by saying it takes times and energy to produce great quality videos.. The issue has since died down a bit after a few hours. Explanations (and Departures) (This section are explanation and departures only. Not every explanation will end the Cube member leaving (ex: Bayani's Explanation). It's just an explanation on their part. Feel free to contribute. Remember this is all seen through "their perspective". Nothing is "truly proven") 'Straub's Explanation ' * On February 27th, 2014, Straub is no longer part of the Cube or be associated with any members, with the exceptions of Bee and Vas. * Reason: Straub wanted to be known as "Straub", not someone who is in this "group" (Cube). * During Straub's Sunday Video he also explained that other members has left the Cube, rumors speculate that the following people left: Kricken and *Devon. * Joined: 11/25/13 * Left: 2/27/14 * Rejoined: 4/10/14 '''Kricken's Explanation * As of March 28th, 2014, Kricken will no longer be part of the Cube SMP. * Reasons: Her first reason was a Snapshot Glitch. Later she explained in her video that the people in the server were becoming mean and rude. * According to Kricken, Think may have foreshadowed that these problems would happen. * Previous participants of Graser's UHC commented on her video, saying that they were kicked out like this (This were Miindsnip3 and Starboy). Later on, SteelxSaint commented "Yep, it happened to me as well after Season 2". This is proof Graser can and had done this. * Joined: 01/07/14 * Left: *02/10/14, 03/28/14 Bayani's Explanation * After Bayani has posted a video explaining the situations including that between Graser and Think, Kricken's video, Straub leaving and the conflict between himself and Straub, and Devon "leaving" the Cube. * To Bayani's knowledge, Think cut himself off from Graser as he believed that too many UHC members were joining the Cube it was becoming like Mindcrack, something which Think did not want to be part of. Graser posted screenshots of Think's and Graser's last conversation on Twitter supporting this. * Bayani then explained what happened with Straub. Graser and Bayani were arguing, and Straub thought it was funny. Bayani started to argue with Straub, he felt that Straub was sometimes mean behind people's back and made fun of people (which is proven to be true, but every human does it), which he disagreed with. Straub then said to Graser that he was never joining the TeamSpeak again, and removed Bayani from his sub box, unfollowed him on Twitter, and blocked him on Skype. Graser wanted Bayani and Straub to make up, for he did not want anyone in the group arguing. Straub then left the Cube. Bayani tried to contact him to apologize, but was unable to. * For Devon, he explained the situation was a simply a case of Devon being uncomfortable with the 'AYG' jokes, so they stopped, and he stayed on the Cube. * After this video, Straub contacted Bayani, they sorted it our and apologized to each other, and Straub returned to the Cube. Straub stated that he should not have handled things the way he did. * Bayani disputes claims by Kricken that the group it too 'cliquey' and that they are just a group of friends who are comfortable with each-other and are always happy to help other YouTubers gain popularity, like Parker and Bee. Unfortunately, it looks like the friendship between the Cube members and Kricken is well and truly over, as suggested by tweets to each-other over Twitter. * Though this ended some friendships with Kricken, she is still good terms with MrMitch, Rusher, Dolphin, Vas, and Dul. * On July 6th, Kricken she is in good terms with the people above, she has also been in good terms with Bayani however an video of Bee, and Straub making fun of has recently popped up. Vas' Explanation * On April 18, 2014, Vas officially left the Cube SMP. * Reasons: Stating that he wanted to be known as an 'individual' rather than another Cube member. He had the same reasons as to why Straub has left as well, not wanting to be associated with the Cube members, for reason not yet specified. * The reasons for Vas' conflicts with the Cube members are unclear. * At the beginning of June 2014, he showed interest in associating with the Cube members again, specifically Straub and Graser, according on Twitter. * In a series of tweets he said 'he wanted his friends back' and then implied that they were ignoring his messages. Shortly after this Straub responded to him in a tweet and Graser and Bayani recorded an SG video with him. However, a week later Vas tweeted again about being ignored and Graser suddenly unfollowed him. * They have not associated with him since, and in a vlog Vas said that he wouldn't be returning to the Cube due to some members not wanting him back. * Seeing as Straub was welcomed back after leaving with similar reasons, it seems that there may be further issues with Vas and the members that are not made public. Because Vas has been consistently trying to reach them it seems they have problems with him rather than the other way around. * Joined: 10/25/13 * Left: 04/18/14 Bee's Explanation * On June 3rd, 2014, Bee 'officially' quit YouTube. * Reasons: Reasons for leaving was finding her own happiness. She didn't want to stay in a room and record forever and wanted to discover new things. Straub and others have said nothing/nobody caused her to quit except for personal issues. * Joined: 02/25/14 * Left: 06/3/14 (Returned to Youtube: 07/01/14) * On July 11th, HeyImBee officially announced that she would not be returning to The Cube. She stated that this was not her decision and that she respected the decision made by the Cube members. 'Big's Explanation ' * On July 12, 2014, Kermit has officially said that Big Money is no longer involved with YouTube and is no longer interested in Minecraft and that he has also moved to Arizona. Trivia *The Original Cube Members consist of 12 Minecraft Players. **Rumors state that Defek7 and MistaCrayola were part of the original members. If so, the count would be raised to 14. **MistaCrayola, Defek7, and *BigMoney all joined at unknown dates. **Graser has also never mentioned/introduced that Big Money joined the Cube. *Also TheCampingRusher was one of the original members even though he started late due to factions taking up his free time even though the other two members of the factions series started on time. *Kricken was the first girl to join/invited and both her and Straub were the first to leave overall. Though Straub later rejoined the Cube early April. **Though this could be debated because Kricken never stated her official leave. Multiple explanations are her Ultra Harcore Survival series, Dul's Cube SMP episode 4, Kricken's Explanation video, and one of Strauberry Sunday videos. ***2 of the videos are both deleted or made private. **It is still speculating who left first because both Straub and Kricken never mentioned when they' left the Cube SMP. **Kricken's reasons often not going to the Cube server as much (when she was part of the Cube) was because of a Snapshot Glitch, which deleted items in her survival world. She later said that this was just to avoid the drama between her and the Cube. *According to Dul, she was originally going to join back in November but didn't want to seem demanding. *Every Cube member has competed in one season of Cube UHC, excluding Big Money. *FollowKevn was some of the Cube member's YouTube manager. *Before Straub had left he had produced the most episodes. *Tofuu and Poke did a 12 hour livestream and said that if they raised $1500 they would join The Cube. Unfortunately, they didn't raise enough money and they are still currently not on The Cube. **Tofuu and Poke, along with DField and Huahwi did join in the second season with former member Bee. *According to Bayani, many people want to join the Cube SMP but the waiting list is packed. * Supposedly Graser was considering to invite Minegal007 to join the cube after her participation in UHC Season 6, however she quit YouTube. *Kiingtong briefly 'joined' the cube as an April Fools Prank. **Although he did make his official debut back in July. *Grape's Only Deaths are from the PvP Tournament in which he died due to Graser and in the recent court case where StrauberryJam killed him to inspect his inventory. *First Court Case held June 9th 2014, FollowKevn along side lawyer Grapeapplesauce beat prosecutor Graser10 and lawyer StrauberryJam by agreement decision between Jury (TYBZI, Bayani, and Dolphin), the President (Rusher) and the Judge (HBomb94). *Graser was the first Cube member to record and upload 100 episodes of Cube SMP. * Kiingtong had already been in the Cube multiple times, such as Parker's parody video and the April Fools Prank, but is now a permanent member on July 23, 2014 with JWong. ** Kevin accidentally said that Kiingtong will join the Cube SMP on Tomahawk's stream. * In the original intro to the Cube, (Devon's Perspective) it was shown that he was the only one who used it while others used the version where most of the cube members were present. ** Original Intro included Devon, Straub, Vas, Bayani, Graser, Tybzi, and Hbomb ** New Intro included Graser, Straub, Vas, Bayani, Hbomb, Tomahawk, Tybzi, Kermit, Rusher, MrMitch, and Dolphin. This intro was the only where Devon was not present. * While many members did indeed leave in bad terms, issues have since been resolved to a somewhat amicable relationship ie. Bee and possibly Kricken. ** Bee being part of Cube UHC and continues to record and play with some of the cube members. ** Kricken resolving her issues with members such as Bayani. ** Vas fixed his conflicts and has become friends with Graser and Straub once again. *Vas is the only original member to depart and has not return. *Graser will be the only Cube member to have reach 200 episodes on the series. His 200th episode is currently being edited, and with the episode, there would be a map download for the first seasons of Cube SMP. *Stacy is the only ex-member to be considered as an official member of Season 1 as she was nominated in the Cube Awards and has slightly been mentioned by Parker in a comment. Personal Pages Links *Cube Ultra Hardcore *Cube Evolution Category:Cube SMP Category:Series Category:Ended Series Category:SMP Category:Statistics and tables Category:Videos